


Bedtime

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new adventure begins for Lillith. </p><p>Note: Annie in this story is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Annie had not really meant to disturb Lillith, of course she hadn't known she would emerge in Lillith's chamber and yet, here she was. She felt almost guilty, she had to be disturbing the woman. Still, she moved closer, a little tentative. Yes, Lillith was asleep but as the woman was a well known witch, she would be cautious. She would not wake Lillith if she could, although she half-wondered why Lillith insisted on sleeping out on the rocks, surely she had a bed... unless... she had to be afraid of being attacked. Annie could see why, this rock was not sturdy and yet, the pathway could be brought forth with the lever. She half-smiled as Lillith stirred in her sleep, she would never wake her, not on purpose...  
still she would like to see the woman put safely to bed.


End file.
